


It's a kind of magic

by Littlelazyknight



Series: Crossing the line [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: Kid uses different kind of magic than usual to escape from Conan.





	It's a kind of magic

Conan could keep himself from smiling. He finally did it, he catched the Kaitou Kid. Even better, he did it in London- the city of Sherlock Holmes.   
Kid stopped, his hand touching the dart in his neck. After a few seconds he collapsed and his lifeless body leaned against the wall... only it didn't. Instead the thief just disappeared.   
Small detective stared in puzzlement at the wall between platforms nine and ten. 

***

When Kaito woke up, he had to admit he was scared. He knew perfectly well what had hit him.   
But instead of small detective in glasses he saw a girl waving a stick at him. She looked everything but ordinary- dressed in a black robe, with earrings shaped like radish.   
"Oh, so you finally woke up. Who are you? You don't look like a muggle but you don't look like a wizard either."  
"I'm a magican."  
"I see. That explains a lot." she said and simply walked away.   
Kaito looked around him- no sign of Conan. He grined. This day just got more interesting.


End file.
